Timeless Love
by Rasika-chan
Summary: Kagome reflects on pack life and love. As time continues to pass, she finally gains clarity. One shot.


**Welcome to my SessKag one shot. Please enjoy!**

* * *

Some time has passed since the death of Naraku. The well is closed and I'm traveling...alone. Kaguya was not mistaken when she said that I was immune to time. I've only aged to the appearance of a 26-year-old woman, but I'm turning 213 this year. Honestly, it feels like I've stopped aging all together. Ah, immortality.

Shippo grew up and filled into his humanoid form nicely, though he is still quite young he now has three of his tails. My kitsune continues to impress me with his continuous growth in skill and in maturity. He had taken Rin as his mate and because of his youkai lifespan and the two being ritually mated, she still lives to this day and doesn't look a day over 22. They find me every now and then when they aren't at home in Sesshomaru-sama's shiro or when they sense me while traveling. I always take advantage of those times to coddle my adoptive children and pack mates, and ask them, "Have you decided to have kits yet?" They would blush like young lovers do and smile brightly and mischievously. They had promised to let me know as soon as possible when I was to become a grandmother.

Miroku and Sango passed long ago. I visit their graves when I can. Their children had children and they had grandchildren and so on. I still keep an eye on this handful of relatives when I'm in the area. I try and space it out to where I'm not recognized after so long. The stories of the timeless miko and her comrades continue to be told all around Nihon after all this time.

Sesshomaru-sama was among the first to know of my immortality and we keep in touch often considering our alliance since the days of Nihon's darkest times. He always tells me, "You are alpha bitch of this one's pack." I always have a place to call home with him and the others in the West, but with a pained smile I always reply with a, "after I've completed my travels, I'll come home." It wouldn't be the first time he's heard my response and growled out his discomfort; but he always sent me off with plenty of supplies, a nuzzle against my neck and a quick kiss on my lips. He dislikes the thought of their alpha female traveling alone but I can handle myself and he knows that. Yet it still doesn't stop him from scent marking me to keep away any unwanted attention while I'm alone and he's busy with his duties as the Western Lord. I want to prove to them that in Sesshomaru's absence, I can protect my family. He and I have the utmost respect for each other and can rely on each other in every way, in battle or comfort. I can freely admit to enjoying his company when he comes around and find myself missing him just as much as I do the others, if not more. I'm in love with him after all. Over the years, I've wondered on many occasions if he felt the same way. Or maybe I'm just looking too much into Inuyoukai mannerisms. However, I'd like to think that I know him well enough to understand his way of communicating. We've grown quite close.

Inuyasha. My temperamental brother-in-arms finally found a mate that suits him perfectly. A Snow Panther youkai that lives in the South among a community of mixed breeds (whether they be full youkai, half breed, or human), and of course he followed her there. At first they hated each other but they eventually fell hard after noticing many similarities between them, and being able to relate to each other had really turned their relationship around. I can still remember it like it was yesterday, when the two first became lovers. He has mellowed out a bit and matured over these 200 years and he's actually the voice of reason between the two of them. Now they have a pack of four; Inuyasha, his mate Kirra, and their son and daughter; Akira and Yuki. I may brag a bit and say that my niece and nephew love their auntie Kagome, and I am so proud of Inuyasha and his pack. Well, they're my pack too considering Sesshomaru-sama claimed their pack as his. I love them so much.

Everyone is adjusting well with the passing of time, they're quick learners and I'm glad for that. They're all I have. I have sacrificed much and don't regret anything. I am Kagome Higurashi, the Shikon Miko and alpha female of the House of the Moon. I am deserving of the title and proudly wear my house colors and symbols upon my kimono and sashinuki hakama. My armor isn't nearly as large as Sesshomaru-sama's, but they're just as effective and they are as light as my boots. I am skilled in any weapon and hand-to-hand combat. I may be human, but I am an immortal with the skills and senses of a youkai.

When the time came to become a permanent resident in the past, I would have dreams. Visions of me in warriors clothing and power I couldn't begin to comprehend. In those dreams, I found myself with Midoriko. She said to me, "You have been favored by the Kamis! It is your destiny to ensure the balance of this world." I will not age and cannot die. So of course, she said that she had 'the honor' of being my mentor. Midoriko told me of my true potential and informed me of what I needed to do to evolve. So that's what I did. I trained my body and mind to withstand immense power and delved deeper into meditation, in which I can travel the physical and spiritual planes. My powers are very effective when it comes to healing...also when it comes to killing. As much as I am connected to life, I have an undeniable connection with death as well. I am a deadly weapon yet I come in peace with healing and love.

So, I travel wherever I feel a particular pull. I know that I'm traveling alone right now, but it won't be like this forever. Maybe it's time to act on the pull I've felt for over a hundred years. I think it's finally time to go home.

 **)O(**

I stood outside of the shiro underneath a starry night sky, concealing my reiki so as not to disturb any of its inhabitants or any other presences in the area. The barrier surrounding the West's palace recognized me instantly and let me pass through. It was late so I was thankful that no one was out to greet me or to cause any disturbances. I walked around to where I could feel Sesshomaru-sama's youki and looked up onto the balcony outside of his chamber window. I could see the shears moving slightly in the warm summer night's breeze and I felt bold. Using my reiki, I let it build in my legs and jumped up onto the balcony, landing silently on my feet. I walked through the window and to my surprise; Sesshomaru was sleeping peacefully in his bed.

Setting my bow and arrows against the wall I took in his slumbering figure, his armor less form was relaxed into the furs with bare feet. His hair surrounded him in a halo of white silk and his face was so relaxed and beautiful. I found myself sitting next to him and I took in his scent. When he slept, he smelled of sandalwood with a slight hint of rain. My hand lifted of its own accord and swept my fingers across the red sakura blooms on his kimono.

All the sudden, his arms wrapped around me and pulled me down onto his bed as he nuzzled into my clavicle while breathing in my scent. I could feel his breath on my neck as he cuddled me against him. I blushed as a small growl vibrated in his chest against mine and his lips gently pressed themselves against my jaw. I let a trembling sigh leave me and all the sudden a wave of jasmine hit my nose, and I was staring into molten amber eyes.

"Kagome..." He growled out huskily after waking. His eyes now held a hint of surprise, "Explain."

He didn't release his hold on me. I let a small smile lift the corners of my mouth.

"Yes, Sesshomaru-sama. I have returned home and I invited myself in. Please forgive me, my lord."

"Hn," he hummed and sat up to where I was looking up at him, shifting me into his lap while still embracing me.

"Your formalities are unnecessary. You know this," he said lowly while sliding clawed fingers through my hair. He didn't care that I had entered uninvited. I've been in his room before. "Why did I wake with you in my embrace? Not that this one is complaining," he mumbled the last part in my ear.

Inuyoukai pack mates groom each other, nap together and even bathe together. I've grown accustomed to pack behavior but sometimes I fail at hiding my embarrassment or my blushes. Especially from Sesshomaru-sama's intimate behavior, considering we may _distract_ each other every now and then when we're alone. Or maybe he just honestly missed me. I hoped so and reached up to run my fingers through his hair in return.

"Old habits, my alpha," I replied softly. He growled, enjoying us grooming each other. "Upon my arrival, I sat next to you as you slept. You may have felt my presence when I touched your arm. Then you snatched me up!" I couldn't stop myself from giggling.

"I wanted you to be the first to know of my arrival, so here we are. I'm sorry that I've been gone for so long. I realized it was time for me to come back...to you," I said, my eyes drifting closed to his ministrations as I continued mine. I opened them again and his expression almost made me blush. Almost. With soft eyes and a smile he hugged me to his chest.

"I missed you," he said, baritone drifting to my ears. I wrapped my arms around him and pressed my cheek against his chest, his skin exposed and warm from his loose kimono.

"I missed you too. So much, Sesshomaru."

A growl rumbled in his chest and he wove his hands into my hair. I felt his face on my head and he drew in a breath through his nose.

"You will not leave this one again," his lips moved against my hair. I'm sure he can hear my heart pounding, but I don't care. It feels so good to know that he missed me as much as I missed him.

"Come with me when the time comes?" I asked as I nuzzled under his jaw. He brought his face to mine, our noses almost touching, as we couldn't help but stare into each other's eyes. His breath was warm against my lips as he nuzzled his nose against mine in gentle affection.

"I will. For I will not watch you walk away from me again."

His gaze dropped down to my body and his hands left my hair and began undoing my armor. Before I knew it, my waist and torso armor were removed and dropped on the floor next to us and was soon followed by my Kodachi and Ken. I watched as he reached down and took off my boots, placing them next to my armor and weapons. I felt my cheeks warm as he semi undressed me. He then wrapped his hand around my waist and hovered over me until my back hit the furs on his bed. His lower body and chest covered mine as his hair fell onto my shoulders, framing his face. He cupped my cheek and caressed it with his thumb.

"Welcome home, Kagome," he whispered. I couldn't help the genuine smile that reached my eyes as I cupped my hand around his and touched the stripes on his face with my other hand. Happy tears leaked from the corners of my eyes.

"Thank you."

He let out a comforting growl and licked away my tears. He dove into my neck and nuzzled me gently nipping at my tender skin. I bared my neck to him, tilting my head to the side in submission to my alpha as he continued to comfort me. My hands dove into his hair on the back of his head and gripped the soft strands. It felt indescribable being in his embrace. His youki flowed into me and over my skin, in which I responded with my reiki. Waves of ki rolled over us as we molded into each other. He lifted his head and looked at me and his golden gaze drifted to my lips. I let out a whimper and he rumbled against me, bringing his lips to mine.

I growled into his mouth as I slipped my tongue through his lips. I could taste the salt of my tears on his tongue along with the taste of him. He tastes like berries and fresh water from a spring. He tastes amazing! He hissed against my lips and tilted his head to devour my mouth. He braced himself on top of me with my head cradled in his dangerous yet loving hands while he sucked and nibbled on my lips. A breathy moan passed my lips as my hands traveled up and down his back and I clutched at his shoulders. I couldn't stop touching him.

He broke away from the kiss with a wet smack and slipped a hand down my neck and brushed his fingers against my collarbone under my kimono. I let out a growl as he moved the fabric over my shoulder, exposing more of my skin to him. He was glowing in the light of the moon and I watched him as his head dipped down to taste more of me. My head tilted to the side again as he licked my collarbone, driven not only by instinct and submission but by my pure want of his attention. He returned my growl with one of his own and bit the skin above my breast. I gasped at the sudden pain and squeezed my thighs together from the pleasure. I turned back to watch as he licked at the bite mark and swept away any traces of blood from the already healing skin. He inspected it with his eyes and hands as he gently touched his mark. He raises his eyes to take in my appearance; my flushed skin, lips swollen, breathing and heart rate increased...the scent of my arousal, and my eyes baring my heart and soul to him.

I need him. The way he looks at me, the way he holds me and touches me, and the respect he has for me, and the way he wishes to protect me. The way he wishes for me to be at his side and the way he loves me. And I love him. This Sesshomaru was only for me.

Sesshomaru then began to undress me further. He looked at the wraps around my breasts and ribs and in one slice they were being taken off and out of my clothing, falling silently to the floor. My kimono slid down my arms followed by his fingers, showing both shoulders and my breasts. He looked me in the eyes and then proceeded to latch on to my right breast, sucking, nibbling and licking as I watched and ran my hands over his chest. My breathing hitched as his hand squeezed my other breast, mindful of his recent bite mark as he played with my nipple. My nails bit into his skin and I felt his muscles ripple as both of my nipples continued to harden under his touch, and the moisture leaking from my core has me clenching and slightly rubbing my legs together. I bit my lip and couldn't stop another moan from escaping. I tugged on his hair with one hand and he growled against my flesh, making me press myself against him.

"Sesshomaru..." I whimpered out. His lips were against mine in a flash, our lips dancing and tongues tasting once more. He lifted me with one arm and had me straddling his lap as he sat on the edge of the bed, my breasts in his face.

"Yes?" He asked huskily. He nuzzled and kissed my chest as he continued to undress me. My kimono was gone while my hakama were loosened and would be gone soon, all while loosening his clothing as well. I lifted his face to mine and kissed him again. I wanted to have control but I know he would allow little of it. Sesshomaru laid me down on the bed again and knelt between my legs. I took in his naked upper body as he slid off my hakama and I was bare before him.

"Do you need something, Kagome?" He asked as he took in my body and my soaking sex. Before I could answer he was already sliding down into position.

"Yes, I—Oh!" I gasped when he spread my lips open and tasted between my damp curls. His tongue dipped and curled and had me writhing under him, whimpering; and he found just the right spot on my clitoris. I gasped and my hips bucked slightly.

"Ah! Sesshomaru, —mn!" His growl vibrated against my core and I felt myself getting wetter. The coil inside me was so tight and there was no doubt that I was close to coming undone.

"What was that?" Sesshomaru asked and flicked his tongue, causing me to twitch. I thrust my hands into my hair and gripped at the strands while letting out an impressive growl at his teasing. It only added to the sensations running through me.

"Please, my _alpha_! Make me come!" I whimpered and arched into him. I covered my mouth to hush my pleasured scream from his actions. He grasped my hips and lifted me into his mouth, his tongue flicking my clitoris in all the right ways. _Oh, Kamis!_ I lifted my head and looked down to see him looking up at me with smoldering amber eyes that were rimmed with red. My eyes widened and I cried out, throwing my head back in ecstasy. I was riding out wave after wave of what seemed like the longest orgasm I've ever had as Sesshomaru continued to lick me softly, sucking and lapping like it was quenching his thirst while I came _hard_. I was still sky high when I felt him crawl up my body and I felt his erection straining against his hakama. He brought my face to his and kissed me and I sighed into his mouth. He tasted like me and his lips and chin were still damp from my orgasm. I sucked on his lips and licked his chin before thoroughly kissing him again. After a moment, Sesshomaru pulled back and looked down at me. His eyes continued to bleed into red and he held back a growl.

"Kagome…" his voice, so deep and husky, had my undivided attention.

"Yes?" I asked cupping his cheeks. His eyes clenched and the red gave way to the whites of his eyes when they opened.

"I will not waste another moment," he said softly, "it has been long enough and I will not wait any longer."

"Sesshomaru," I caressed his face and tugged at one of his ears, "what have you been waiting for?" He never once looked away from me.

"You! I've been waiting for you, Kagome," He said, allowing the walls of his emotional control to crumble but still having some restraint. For me.

"You are this one's equal in every way. I have come to know you; the way you speak, your compassion for others and your passion for life. You're intelligent, beautiful and empathetic, and you balance this one perfectly. I know your scent when you're feeling a certain emotion and the feel of your power when we spar. Though we are opposite in power, regarding your reiki and my youki, it does not condemn us yet it makes us stronger and we are so familiar with each other that one would never hurt the other purposefully. You and I are equal in strength," he spoke quietly, but his hushed tone quivered with emotion. All I could do was lay naked underneath him and fall even more in love with him.

"Kagome, your importance is placed above my own life. You have seen the sides of me I show to no one and it is because of you that I am _living_ now. I hope that you will allow me to express to you the truth I speak, from now until the Kami take us. I am yours…and you are _mine_ ," he pressed his forehead against mine and closed his eyes briefly, taking a silent deep breath. I hummed at his warmth and my eyes threatened to fill with tears.

"Please be my mate, forever," he asked, amber staring into blue.

The question was said more like a statement, but he still said it! Everything he said had me overflowing with love and admiration for this man, the demon that I loved so deeply had just confessed his feelings for me. He _loves_ me! I bit my lip and smiled, wrapping my arms around him.

"Of course I will! Sesshomaru, I've been waiting for you too," I said, my voice clenching from the whelming emotion, "I love you."

"I love _you_ , Kagome," he said against my lips as I hugged him. We kissed and I felt him smile against me.

"Mn, make me yours forever, Sesshomaru," I said against his lips. I saw the love shining in his eyes and then he growled with a smirk.

"Oh, I intend to. Kagome, prepare yourself," Sesshomaru said huskily as he slowly pushed himself inside of me.

Rocking against me, my body shuddered as I clutched at him with my hands. He gripped my hips and held my legs, and he pounded into me. I was literally melting in pleasure as he sent me skyrocketing to my next orgasm. But he didn't stop there. I came again and again until he finally gave in to his own and bit down where my neck met my shoulder. I cried out as one more explosion of pleasure went through us. Both of us panting, we clung to each other as he licked his mark.

"My mate, you are so amazing," I praised him as my legs trembled. He kissed me then nuzzled his nose against mine.

"As are you, Kagome. But we are not done yet," he said and I could feel his erection against me once again. He kissed me passionately and I sighed into the kiss.

That night, Sesshomaru took me in all the ways he wanted me. He marked me and made love to my body for hours while tending to my heart and soul, over and over again until sunrise. Sesshomaru and I; mates forever bonded even when the Kami decide to ascend our beings. This journey, this path is the one I will gladly travel.

* * *

 **I hope that you found this to be enjoyable! I enjoyed writing it.**

 **Thanks for reading.**


End file.
